Mama
by Ariadna
Summary: un pequeño fic que muestra un poco la relación entre los elegidos y sus mamás...


Mama ****

Mama

__

Por: Ariadna

Aún no podían creer su suerte ¡habían vuelto! ¡Habían atravesado el portal y habían regresado a su mundo! Sabían que era una larga búsqueda las que los esperaba… Vamdemon ya se les había adelantado en la persecución del octavo niño, tenían que encontrarlo rápido…

Pero en realidad, lo único que les importaba ahora era regresar a sus hogares… extrañaban mucho a sus familias, demasiado… más que más, pasaron meses solos fuera del mundo, y sólo eran unos niños, necesitaban el calor materno de nuevo…

__

She used to be my only enemy

And never let me free

Catching me in places

That I knew I shouldn't be

"Vaya, estás comiendo mucho hoy, Taichi."

"Es que extrañaba tú comida, mamá. ¡Cocinas excelente!"

"claro, sólo dices eso para que te dé dinero…"

Taichi no dijo nada, pero no, no era eso… 

Sabía que no era el mejor hijo del mundo y que siempre se portaba mal, haciéndola rabiar. No se llevaban del todo bien por eso. Su madre casi no le permitía divertirse, desde su descuido con Hikari… esa vez si que la hizo enojar, pero en realidad no había sido hasta el momento de su aventura en que se dio cuenta lo que es tener la responsabilidad de cuidar de alguien… cuidar de Agumon y de sus compañeros… ella se enojaba con él por ser un descuidado, por no pensar antes de hacer las cosas… Pues bien, eso cambiaría, ahora todo tenía que ser distinto. Tenía que hacer que su madre estuviera orgullosa de él. Quería ver a su madre sonreír a causa suya, por lo que aprendería a comportarse. ¡Claro que se comportaría! 

"¡Dame más arroz, mamá, por favor!"

"Dios, tú estómago nunca se llena, eh?"

__

Every other day

I crossed the line

I didn't mean to be so bad

I never thought you would

Became the friend I never had

"al parecer tu mamá está haciendo la cena, Sora…"

"Lo sé, Piyomon. Te traeré algo de comer después."

Sora se acercó al comedor con lentitud… no sabía como actuar con su madre ahora…

"Ya está todo servido, Sora, será mejor que comas antes de que se enfríe."

"Sí, madre…"

Era extraño… ya no sentía el rencor que tenía contra su madre, pero sabía que su madre aún sentía rencor por ella… o quizás no era eso, ¿pero como saberlo, si no se entendían? Las constantes discusiones con ella iban a ser difíciles de detener. Nunca se ponían de acuerdo… 

Su madre detestaba que jugara fútbol… pero ese era el deporte que más le agradaba a Sora, ¿cómo simplemente lo dejaría?… Pero gritando no solucionaba nada. Debía cambiar eso desde ahora. Tenía que demostrarle a su madre que también la quería, que de una manera u otra llegarían a un acuerdo, que jugar fútbol o cualquier deporte no era tan malo, e incluso ella podría ofrecerse a estudiar algo de Ikebana, que era el arte que su madre quería que aprendiera… mmm… Pensándolo así, de verdad parecía que podrían llegar a una solución… algún día…

"Está muy rico mamá, gracias."

"eh?… de… de nada…"

__

Back then I didn't know why

Why you were misunderstood

So now I see though your eyes

All that you did was love

Mama I love you, mama I care

Mama I love you, mama my friend

My friend

Jyou entró a su casa. No había nadie. No le extrañaba, nunca había nadie en su casa… su hermano Shuu viajaba muy seguido a Kyoto esos días, y Shin estaba preocupado por sus exámenes finales… sus padres siempre trabajaban.

De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió y su madre apareció con cara preocupada.

"¿Dónde andabas?"

"Eh, en el campamento de verano, mamá, ¿recuerdas?"

"si, pero me llamaron para avisar que fue cancelado y tú te demoraste mucho en volver, estaba preocupada"

"¿No deberías estar trabajando?"

"Si, pero cuando me dijeron que se cancelaría decidí venir a casa, de seguro no has comido nada, ¿no es así?"

"no, creo que no…"

Jyou sonrió mientras evitaba que Gomamon saliera de su bolso al oír la palabra 'comida'. Le agradaba estar en casa después de todo. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba todo realmente, en especial los cuidados de su madre… ¡se preocupaba por cualquier cosa!

"supongo que eso lo heredé de ella…"

"¿Dijiste algo, Jyou?"

"No, Gomamon, ¡y escóndete!"

__

I didn't want to hear it then but

I'm not ashamed to say it now

Every little thing

You said and did was right for me

Mimi estaba feliz de volver a su hogar de una buena vez. Estuvo largas horas conversando con su madre respecto a todo y nada. ¡Hace meses que no conversaba con ella así!

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Mimi?"

"um, ¿a que te refieras, mamá?"

"A que te has comido toda la comida sin alegar. Pensé que el arroz con frutilla no te gustaba mucho."

"Sigue sin gustarme, mamá, pero tengo que comérmelo, eso dices siempre."

"Si, pero… ¿segura que no te sientes mal?"

"No bromees mamá, si me lo como lo hago por ti, ¿quieres verme comer o no?"

"si tú lo dices, hija…"

Mimi terminó su cena sin problemas. En su viaje se dio cuenta de que alegar y quejarse no solucionaba nada, y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era una discusión… ¡echaba tanto de menos las comidas exóticas de su madre! En realidad, extrañaba todas las excentricidades de su familia… adoraba a su madre tal como era y trataría de disfrutar cada momento que tuviera con ella desde ahora.

__

I had a lot of time to think about

About the way I used to be

Never had a sense of my responsibility

Yamato suspiró ante la nota de su padre que decía que no volvería para la cena… le molestó un poco. ¡Acababa de volver de otro mundo y su padre estaba ocupado trabajando!

Se sirvió una cena rápida y pensó en que hacer… había tantas cosas en su mente al mismo tiempo… tal vez debía llamar para ver si Takeru había llegado bien… curioso… no solía preocuparse tanto por esa clase de cosas antes…

"¿Aló, está Takeru?"

"No… está durmiendo. ¿Quién lo llama?"

"Soy yo, madre… Yamato."

"Oh, dios… no te reconocí la voz, lo siento."

"no hay problema…"

Silencio.

"… Y ¿cómo has estado?"

"Bien."

"Me alegro."

"… mañana pasaré a buscar a Takeru de nuevo, quedamos de juntarnos con unos amigos…"

"si, supongo que está bien…"

"ok, adiós."

"adiós…"

Yamato se quedó mirando el teléfono unos momentos… tal vez algún día podría tener una conversación decente con su madre… la había extrañado mucho durante su viaje, sabía que debía intentarlo algún día…

__

Back then I didn't know why

Why you were misunderstood

So now I see though your eyes

All that you did was love

Mama I love you, mama I care

Mama I love you, mama my friend

My friend

"¿Con quien hablabas, mamá?"

"Huh? Takeru, ¿no estabas durmiendo?"

"Si, pero me desperté con el teléfono, ¿quien era?"

"Tu hermano."

"Ah."

Takeru prefirió no seguir. Era pequeño, pero sabía que el tema 'Yamato' era complicado para su mamá tanto como el tema 'madre' era complicado para su hermano.

Volvió a la cama pensando en eso. Las relaciones en su familia no eran de las mejores… pero al menos sabía que todos lo querían, su padre lo quería, a pesar que no lo veía nunca… su hermano lo quería, aunque tuviesen que estar atrapados en otro mundo por meses para que se diera cuenta de eso… y su mamá. Ella lo quería mucho… ahora, si tan solo no fuera tan complicado hacerle entender a ella que podía querer a Yamato de la misma manera…

__

But now I'm sure I know why

Why you were misunderstood

So now I see though your eyes

All I can give you is love

Mama I love you, mama I care

Mama I love you, mama my friend

My friend

"¡Todo lo que tú cocinas me gusta, mamá!"

Koushirou vio como los ojos de su madre se volvieron llorosos. Él no quería eso… pero no lo podía evitar… quería a su madre por sobre todas las cosas, y decírselo era la única manera de hacérselo entender.

Sabia que sus padres no se atrevían a decirle la verdad por temor a que él los dejara de querer, pero en realidad, luego de su largo viaje, se dio cuenta de que no importaba, que quería a sus padres fueran o no fueran los verdaderos.

"Hoy pareces más contento, Koushirou."

"¿En serio lo crees, Tentomon?"

Así era… estaba más contento de estar de vuelta con sus padres… de tener la oportunidad de quererlos de una manera nueva, esta vez más seguro… o al menos lo intentaría… y les diría la verdad, para acabar con los secretos, y así terminar con las lágrimas de su madre, cada vez que recordaba lo que escondía… no importaba nada, él era su hijo y punto.

Viéndolo así… las perspectivas de su pasado desconocido y el futuro por venir se veían mucho más claras…

__

Mama I love you, mama I care

Mama I love you, mama my friend

My friend

La noche fue serena y Hikari vio caer una estrella fugaz. Estaba alegre al ver a su hermano de vuelta. Según Koromon le explicó, todos sus amigos habían vuelto con él esta vez… y todos se habían reunido con sus familias luego de tanto tiempo…

"Hikari, vete a la cama o sino el resfriado te volverá…"

"Ok."

La chica se alejó de la ventana y fue a desearle buenas noches a sus padres.

"Te quiero, mamá."

"Yo también a ti, hija."

Y así, la niña se fue a dormir, como todos los niños elegidos, porque los días siguientes serían agotadores… mientras sus madres dormirían también… ignorando los peligros por los que pasaron y pasarán sus hijos… preocupados por ellos, hasta el cansancio en algunos casos… pero ese era su labor de madre, no?

****

Owari.

__

Notas:

Ok, no me agradó mucho este fic, pero lo tenía pendiente desde hace tiempo así que decidí terminarlo de una buena vez. Al principio iba a ser solo de Sora y su mamá, pero me di cuenta de que la canción era demasiado larga y no se me ocurría escribir tanto sobre ella… lo cierto es que la mayoría de los elegidos tienen un problema o complejo bien fuerte respecto a sus madres (me refiero a Yamato, Koushirou, Sora y Taichi), y quise enfocarme un poco en eso porque las relaciones intra familiares son bastante interesantes en esta serie…

Se me ha olvidado decirlo en ocasiones, pero Digimon no me pertenece, es de la Toei y Bandai. Y la canción esta vez es de las Spice Girls, una de las pocas que me gustan.


End file.
